Substitute
by Liu Lin An
Summary: Monochrome Trilogy's Side Story. Seumur hidupnya, Mamura Tayuya hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Itu, hingga pada suatu hari ia 'tidak sengaja' jatuh cinta pada bungsu Hozuki yang menyebalkan. Sialnya, mencintai pemuda itu tidaklah mudah. Ketika ia harus mendapati dirinya menangis sendirian dan mengharap sebuah penghiburan, Utsugai Sakon hadir dalam hidupnya yang menyedihkan.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Substitute © Liu Lin An**

**Pairing: SakonTayuya**

**Warning: Tayuya's Centric, Miss Typo, OoC, Alternative Universe/AU. **

**DLDR!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

_**Side-story Monochrome Trilogy**_

_**SakonTayuya's Side**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tayuya baru berusia tiga belas tahun saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Suigetsu; waktu itu mereka masih sama-sama belajar di sekolah menengah pertama.

Saat itu kenaikan kelas dua dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Tayuya terdampar di kelas 2-D.

_Terdampar_

Pemilihan kata yang lucu, tapi itulah yang ia rasakan. Tayuya tidak idiot. Dia bahkan memiliki IQ jauh di atas rata-rata dan semua nilai eksaknya nyaris sempurna—terutama Bilogi dan Kimia. Tapi nampaknya, ada satu mata pelajaran yang berkhianat terhadapnya.

Sastra Jepang; _23_

Seumur hidupnya, nilai terendah yang pernah Tayuya dapat untuk Bahasa Jepang adalah 73. Ia tak pernah mengerti mengapa Bahasa dan Sastra harus mengalami permisahan yang menyeluruh mengingat keduanya sama-sama mempelajari bagaimana cara berbahasa yang baik dan benar.

Dan Tayuya lengah.

Sastra Jepang _membunuhnya_ dengan telak. Dan ia terdampar di kelas nomor dua terbawah di sekolahnya.

Sial.

Tayuya selamanya takkan pernah mengerti kerumitan tata kebahasaan yang memuakan itu.

Itu, dan ia juga takkan pernah bisa berbaur dengan kelas terkutuk ini.

Atau, itu yang dia pikirkan sebelum seorang Hozuki Suigetsu yang sembrono menabraknya di depan pintu saat hari pertama memulai kelas dua.

Pantatnya beradu keras dengan marmer putih di bawahnya—dan itu sakit. Tapi bukan rasa sakit yang saat itu Tayuya pedulikan, melainkan riak tawa yang segera menggema begitu Tayuya berkedip dan mendapati dirinya terduduk di lantai.

Astaga, Tayuya _benar-benar _benci kelas ini.

.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau terlalu serius, kau akan menua lebih cepat."

Tayuya menoleh cepat dari buku biologi-nya dan mendapati wajah menyebalkan bocah Hozuki itu tengah tersenyum jail ke arahnya. Dan saat itu juga, Tayuya tiba-tiba didesaki hasrat tak tertahankan untuk meninju wajah bocah tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan jangan ganggu aku." ketusnya kemudian. Sungguh, ia harus kembali ke kelasnya. Kelas yang seharusnya menjadi tempatnya berada—kelas 2-A. Ujian tengah semester sudah semakin dekat. Dan kalau dia bisa membalaskan dendamnya—semoga Tuhan membantunya, terhadap Sastra Jepang terkutuk itu, ia bisa kembali ke kelasnya.

Hanya itu yang Tayuya inginkan.

Tapi si bungsu Hozuki tidak pernah membuat keinginannya itu terasa lebih mudah.

"Hmm? Apa yang sedang kau baca?" jari-jari bocah Hozuki itu tiba-tiba melesak di tengah bukunya dan mendorong buku setebal lima senti itu ke depan—membentur hidung Tayuya, hanya untuk sekedar melihat judul buku bacaan yang tengah dibacanya tersebut.

"Ck! Sudah kubilang menyingkir! Pergi sana!" dengan kesal, Tayuya menutup bukunya dan mendelik ke arah bocah beramput pirang platinum tersebut.

"Hmm, kau ini orangnya terlalu serius. Kau bahkan tidak berbicara dengan siapapun selama sebulan ini. Apa kau mau mengisolasi diri?"

Oke, cukup. Sekarang Tayuya muak.

"Dengar ya, Hozuki, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu. Tapi aku pastikan padamu aku akan segera pergi dari kelas terkutuk ini!" Tayuya menggeram kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tirus bocah bermata violet terang tersebut.

Sesaat, hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka. Tayuya masih menatap galak Suigetsu dan Suigetsu masih menatapnya bosan.

Kemudian, sambil menggedikan bahunya, Suigetsu memilih untuk mengalah.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi perlu aku katakan padamu, meski kelas ini dicap kelas terbawah nomor dua, bukan berarti isinya sampah."

Dan entah mengapa, Tayuya sangat terganggu dengan ucapan bocah tersebut.

Manik keemasan Tayuya kemudian memperhatikannya pergi menjauh, menuju bangku pojok belakang yang jauh berseberangan dengan bangkunya—Tayuya duduk di pojok belakang dekat jendela.

Disana, ada seorang anak gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merah sebahu. Tengah membaca apa yang Tayuya yakini sebagai buket pembodohan generasi muda—sebuah novel.

Dengan santainya, Suigetsu duduk di depan gadis merah tersebut—duduk terbalik menghadap sandaran kursi, dan mulai merekcoki gadis itu entah tentang apa. Yang mana, Tayuya yakin, apapun itu tidaklah lebih dari sekedar omong kosong.

Namun meski pun gadis berambut merah itu mendelik, mencibir dan mengusir bocah Hozuki itu pergi. Ia tetap bertahan disana, tetap mengganggu si gadis merah sambil sesekali tertawa nyaring.

Tayuya memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

_Mereka bukan urusanku_

Pikirnya sakartis. Kemudian kembali membaca bukunya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus kembali ke kelasnya. Segera.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, dan Tayuya mau tidak mau mengakat wajahnya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Sudah lebih dari lima menit kegaduhan—yang hanya disebabkan dua orang di seberangnya, berhenti. Mau tidak mau, Tayuya pun penasaran.

_Mungkin akhirnya gadis itu membunuh bocah menyebalkan itu, _pikirnya.

Namun saat ia menoleh ke samping, ia mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang aneh; _ganjil_.

Gadis merah itu—yang mana nantinya Tayuya ketahui bernama Uzumaki Karin, masih membaca novelnya dengan tenang, dan si bocah menyebalkan, Hozuki Suigetsu, masih duduk di depan gadis itu dengan terbalik.

Tapi wajahnya tengah mengembangakan seulas senyum lembut yang terasa janggal; aneh bagaimana Tayuya bisa berpendapat demikian, tapi itulah yang sebenarnya. Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk tenang seolah perdebatan sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi.

Karin menikmati bacaannya, begitu pula Suigetsu yang menikmati tontonannya—Karin yang tengah membaca.

Sesuatu dalam perut Tayuya kemudian serasa bergolak keras. Seperti dijungkirbalikan dengan _roller coaster_ berkecepatan tinggi, dan itu sangat memualkan.

Tayuya kemudian buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua bocah berbeda gender tersebut dan menatap ngeri buku di hadapannya.

Ini adalah perasaan yang tak asing untuknya. Ini adalah perasaan yang ia rasakan saat kakaknya memenangkan kontes menggambar sementara dirinya tidak.

Dan Tayuya hanya bisa berjengit ngeri saat menyadari bahwa perasaan yang saat ini tengah mengepungnya itu adalah _iri hati._

.

14

Tayuya tidak bisa mempercayai matanya saat memandang dua digit angka tersebut bertengger dengan indahnya di kolom nilai miliknya.

Dan sekali lagi, dua angka indah itu adalah miliki musuhnya—musuh abadinya kalau boleh dia deklarasikan mulai sekarang; _Sastra Jepang._

Untuk mata pelajaran sial satu itu, Tayuya mendapat nilai _terrendah_ sekelas. Satu kelas—kelas yang ia anggap kelas sampah, memiliki nilai yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tayuya tidak tahu bagaimana harga dirinya bisa lebih terluka lagi.

"Uuh."

"Ooh, kau tahu. Sepertinya Sastra Jepang sangat tidak cocok untukmu."

Kalau memungkinkan Tayuya bisa saja melompat lima puluh meter dari tempatnya sekarang ini ketika wajah tak berdosa Suigetsu muncul tepat di samping kepalanya secara tiba-tiba.

Tayuya rasa ia bahkan telah kehilangan 10 tahun masa hidupnya saat itu juga.

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

Manik violet pemuda itu memandangnya sekilas kemudian kembali melihat ke papan pengumuman nilai sambil menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Nilaiku yang tertinggi dalam Sejarah di kelas; 88. Karin mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam Sastra Jepang; 90. Juugo tertinggi dalam Biologi; 91. Kau tahu, menjadi pintar itu bukan berarti kau harus menguasai semua bidang."

Tayuya rasa wajahnya sudah semerah tomat saat itu. Perpaduan antara malu dan murka. Sementara Suigetsu masih asik memperhatikan papan pengumuman nilai ujian semester tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa? Tidak ada artinya kalau hanya menguasai satu bidang! Satu bidang tidak akan membawamu kemana-mana!" Semburnya kemudian dengan ketus.

Mendengar itu, Suigetsu menoleh, dan—Oh demi Tuhan, tersenyum. _Tersenyum._

Itu bukanlah senyuman mengejeknya yang biasa, atau senyum sinis, atau senyum kemenangan menjengkelkan yang biasanya sukses membuat Tayuya jengkel setengah mati ketika melihatnya.

Itu hanya sebuah _senyuman_

_Senyum sedih_, Tayuya segera menyadari.

Dan hanya dengan melihat senyum itu, Tayuya kehilangan semua kemarahan dan rasa malunya.

"Satu bidang yang kau sukai bisa membawamu kemana-mana. Bahkan mengelilingi dunia sekali pun."

Begitu saja, kemudian pemuda berambut keperakan itu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Tayuya mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Tak bergeming.

Dan sementara manik emas miliknya memandangi punggung Suigetsu yang berjalan menjauh, sesuatu menghantam kesadaran Tayuya saat itu juga.

Sesuatu yang besar, menyesakan; juga _mengerikan._

Itulah saat Tayuya pertama kali menyadari bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada bungsu Hozuki tersebut.

_Jatuh cinta_

Tayuya rasanya ingin sekali membunuh dirinya sendiri saat itu juga.

.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, dan anehnya Tayuya tetap terjebak di kelas yang sama dengan si bungsu Hozuki yang menyebalkan.

Awalnya, Tayuya merasa putus asa. Berkali-kali ia berusaha untuk melampaui musuh abadinya—Sastra Jepang, dan kembali ke kelas unggulan. Tapi usahanya selalu berakhir dengan Tayuya yang terpaksa merengut kesal melihat nilainya yang semakin hari semakin tenggelam.

Hingga suatu hari akhirnya Tayuya menyadari bahwa meskipun Sastra Jepang selalu mengkhianatinya, nilainya di mata pelajaran Kimia selalu nomor satu. Bukan cuma satu kelas, tapi nilai kimianya selalu paling tinggi satu sekolah.

Perlahan-lahan, ia akhirnya mulai bisa menerima bahwa ia nyaman berada di kelas yang sama dengan si bungsu Hozuki dan malah menjalin pertemanan yang aneh dengan Suigetsu dan teman jingganya yang tak terduga, Juugo.

Awalnya, Tayuya masih sering saling melempar tatapan tidak suka dan ejekan-ejekan tak pantas dengan si pemuda platinum, tapi lama kelamaan, entah siapa yang memulai duluan, mereka mulai sering duduk berdampingan dan berprilaku lebih ramah satu sama lain—yang mana diartikan tanpa ada niatan untuk saling mencekik dan memaki.

Tayuya menikmati perubahan di antara mereka, dan lama kelamaan perasaan aneh yang dulu ia rasakan pada Suigetsu tumbuh tak terkendali bagaikan biji kecambah yang akhirnya menumbuhkan daun. _Heh._ Tayuya hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat memikirkan itu.

Tayuya bisa saja menjadi cukup percaya diri saat berpikir bahwa Suigetsu mungkin saja menyambut perasaannya. Mereka dekat, memiliki banyak kesamaan dan anehnya saling mengerti jalan pikiran satu sama lain.

Tapi selalu ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Tayuya sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Suigetsu.

_Uzumaki Karin_

Entah mengapa, Tayuya selalu terganggu dengan kehadiran gadis bersurai marun tersebut.

Tidak sepertinya, Karin lebih sering beradu mulut dengan Suigetsu, sama sekali tidak bersahabat terhadap siapapun dan nampaknya bisa memenggal siapapun yang ingin berbicara padanya.

Singkatnya, Tayuya cukup pecaya diri jika diharuskan bersaing dengan Karin untuk mendapatkan Suigetsu—bahkan ia ragu apabila Karin berminat untuk itu. Tapi meski begitu, ada sesuatu antara Karin dan Suigetsu yang seakan tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Dan Tayuya merasa, seberapa keras pun ia berusaha, ia takkan pernah bisa masuk di antara mereka berdua.

Tapi Tayuya adalah gadis yang keras kepala. Dan kata 'menyerah' tak ada dalam kamusnya. Setidaknya sebelum ia benar-benar mencoba. Dan hari itu saat mereka kembali bertemu di sekolah menengah atas; enam bulan setelah mereka mulai belajar bersama di kelas 1-D, Tayuya memberanikan diri untuk mencuri _start._

"Aku menyukaimu."

Hari itu, sedari pagi hingga sore, Tayuya telah bersusah payah mengumpulkan setiap tetes keberanian yang ia miliki untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Suigetsu.

Dan ia yakin seratus persen bahwa setidaknya ia masih punya kesempatan—walaupun dengan jujur diakuinya tidaklah besar.

"Maaf."

Atau malah tidak sama sekali.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Tayuya untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Dan begitu saja, ia ditinggalkan sendirian di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Sendiran dan mengharap sebuah penghiburan.

Tanpa ia sadari, kedua pipinya telah basah dan isak pelan lepas dari bibirnya yang kini mulai bergetar.

.

Saat perjalanan pulang, Tayuya tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain _mengapa._ Mengapa ia ditolak, mengapa Suigetsu tidak sedikit pun tertarik padanya dan mengapa Karin begitu penting dan dicintai oleh Suigetsu.

Untuk pertama kali dalam enam belas tahun hidupnya, Tayuya tahu rasanya patah hati, dan hebatnya lagi, itu disebabkan oleh cinta pertamanya—yang sudah lebih dari tiga tahun ditaksirnya.

Heh.

Memalukan.

Tayuya tidak tahu apakah besok ia masih bisa memandangi wajah tolol Suigetsu yang tengah asik menggodai Karin seperti biasanya atau tidak.

Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Tayuya penasaran.

Setahunya, dua mahluk berbeda gender itu selalu bertengkar seperti kucing dan anjing. Apapun yang Suigetsu katakan—bahkan sekali pun hanya sekedar sapaan, akan membuat Karin naik darah dan melemparkan apapun yang dapat dijangkau tangannya pada pemuda itu. Tapi setelah itu keduanya hanya akan saling memalingkan muka dan kembali melanjutkan apapun yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Dilihat darimana pun, tak ada sedikit pun itikad baik dari keduanya untuk memulai hubungan romantis apapun.

Tapi kemudian Tayuya teringat kembali dengan kenangan beberapa tahun lalu saat ia pertama kali melihat Suigetsu mengganggu Karin. Bagaimana kesalnya gadis itu saat ketenangannya membaca diusik oleh si pemuda perak; bagaimana puasnya Suigetsu setelah membuat gadis bersurai marun itu mengerang frustasi karena ulahnya; serta bagaimana mereka berdua duduk dalam kesunyian magis yang mana hanya mereka berdua yang dapat mengerti.

Mengingat itu semua kembali membuat dada Tayuya sesak.

Ya ampun, sejak kapan ia menjadi cengeng begini hanya karena seorang anak laki-laki.

Dengan mata sembab dan hidung merah—yang sejak ia kembali ke kelas tadi terus saja ditanyakan oleh Juugo, Tayuya berjalan lunglai melewati taman kecil di dekat rumahnya.

Langit senja menampilkan semburat jinga keunguan yang sangat cantik sore itu; dan tiba-tiba Tayuya didesaki keinginan kuat untuk duduk sejenak di ayunan yang ada di taman itu.

Ibunya selalu berpesan padanya; jangan berkeliaran di taman itu saat hari mulai petang. Banyak berandalan yang suka bekeliaran di sana, katanya.

Tapi Tayuya sudah terlanjur tersihir oleh ayunan berdudukan merah dari karet itu—yang bergoyang akibat angin sore yang bertiup pelan melewatinya; seolah sengaja memanggil Tayuya untuk mendekat.

Ketika Tayuya duduk di ayunan tersebut dengan tubuh dan hati yang terlampau lelah, beberapa anak masih nampak bermain di dekatnya—di awasi oleh dua orang dewasa yang nampaknya orang tua mereka.

_Aku akan diam sebentar disini, toh masih ada banyak orang_

Pikirnya setelah melihat anak-anak yang masih asik bermain bola di dekat bak pasir tak jauh darinya.

Manik keemasan Tayuya kemudian beralih menatap langit sore yang kini memiliki warna serupa rambutnya. Beberapa awan perak masih terlihat di atas sana; dan konyolnya warna perak itu kembali mengingatkannya dengan Suigetsu. Langit kemerahan dan awan perak itu benar-benar seperti dirinya dan Suigetsu, renungnya. Terlihat dekat, tapi sebenarnya sangat jauh.

Suigetsu tidak akan pernah melihatnya.

Tayuya sadar betul.

Ia tak pernah ada di hati si bungsu Hozuki tersebut.

Ia hanya seorang _teman_; seorang teman yang pemuda itu hormati.

Tayuya tahu ia seharusnya bersyukur—setidaknya, ia punya tempat tersendiri dalam kehidupan pemuda itu, sekali pun tidak dihatinya.

Tapi ia egois dan semua manusia memang terlahir egois.

Dan disini ia masih mengharapkan ada sebuah keajaiban yang bisa membuat Suigetsu berpaling padanya.

"Hei, nona cantik."

Tayuya segera tersadar dari lamunannya; menyadari bahwa langit telah menggelap sekarang dan ia sendirian di taman tersebut.

_Well, _tidak benar-benar sendirian karena dua orang pria bertato dan bertindik tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil menyunggingkan cengiran menjijikan.

Tayuya berjengit menatap mereka; dengan terburu-buru segera bangkit dan mencoba menyingkir menjauh. Ibunya benar, taman ini berbahaya saat malam hari. Dan Tayuya bodoh untuk tidak mengindahkan itu.

"Hei, hei, kenapa terburu-buru begitu? Mau kemana nona? Kami tidak akan mengganggumu kok." Tapi saat ia hendak pergi menjauh salah satu dari dua orang bertato itu menangkap lengan kirinya dan menahannya untuk pergi.

"Lepaskan!" Tayuya menggeliat tidak nyaman. Ya ampun, seharusnya ia tahu berkeliaran sendirian di malam hari itu memang tidak baik.

"Galak sekali. Hei dengar, kami sedang ingin mengobrol dengan wanita cantik, dan kebetulan kau cantik. Jadi? Mau menemani kami mengobrol?" Komentar pria satunya lagi sambil semakin melebarkan cengirannya. Panik sekarang menggerayangi Tayuya; bagaimana pun ia didesaki keinginan untuk segera pergi dari sana dan menjauh.

"Kubilang lepaskan!" Gertaknya lagi sambil berusaha membebaskan lengannya yang ditahan.

"Wah sayang sekali. Jangan berontak seperti itu nona, kami juga tidak mau gadis cantik sepertimu memar-memar." Kini pria yang menahan lengannya semakin menariknya mendekat sambil tersenyum menakutkan. Dengan panik Tayuya menendang, dan tendangannya dengan sukses membentur tulang kering pria yang memegangi tangannya.

"Ah! Dasar jalang sial! Kemari kau!" Pria itu menggeram marah dan bersiap melayangkan tinju padanya. Tayuya terlalu syok untuk bereaksi—dia biasanya bisa bersikap galak dan setidaknya cukup bisa bela diri jika dibutuhkan; tapi hari ini kondisi mental dan fisiknya tidak terlalu baik. Jadi ketika ia melihat kepalan tinju itu dilayangkan padanya, Tayuya hanya bisa memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, bersiap menahan sakit yang akan diterimanya.

Tapi beberapa detik berselang dan Tayuya tidak merasakan hantaman apapun mengenai wajahnya. Jadi dengan penasaran, ia pun membuka salah satu matanya untuk mengintip. Berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Dan punggung lebar seorang pemuda berambut perak mendominasi penglihatannya.

"Kalian tahu, dia tidak senang. Setidaknya aku rasa ibu kalian telah mengajarkan kalian sopan santun saat ingin mengajak seorang gadis berkenalan. Yah, jujur saja, kalian sangat payah." Komentar pemuda itu santai, dan dua pria kekar bertato itu semakin geram dibuatnya.

"Bajingan!"

Bugh!

"Ups, maaf. Tanganku terpeleset." Dengan santai pemuda asing itu berujar setelah berhasil menjatuhkan salah satu pria bertato tersebut dengan tinjunya.

Menyadari bahwa mungkin saja dirinya terseret dalam perkelahian dadakan tersebut, Tayuya mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Menjaga jarak aman yang setidaknya membuatnya takkan terkena pukulan yang salah sasaran dari pria-pria tersebut.

Bugh!

Brak!

Itu pertarungan yang sengit.

Awalnya Tayuya khawatir pemuda asing yang menolongnya itu akan kalah—tubuhnya tidaklah terlalu atletis dan bagaimana pun ia kalah jumlah.

Tapi diluar dugaannya, gerakan pemuda asing itu sangat lincah. Ia memang terkena beberapa pukulan yang cukup keras, tapi ia berhasil mengimbangi kedua pria bertato yang sedang berusaha mengeroyoknya—dan mereka sendiri nampak kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Sial. Ayo pergi!"

Setelah beberapa menit saling adu jotos, kedua pria bertato itu akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan pergi dari sana dengan wajah babak belur.

"Benar. Pergilah! Kembalilah ke balik rok ibu kalian!" Seru si pemuda perak sambil mendengus puas.

Untuk sesaat, Tayuya tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia sadar ia harus berterimakasih pada pemuda itu—ia telah menolongnya dan menjadi babak belur karenanya.

Tapi sebelum Tayuya sempat mengatakan apa-apa pemuda itu telah berlari kecil ke arahnya. Wajahnya tidak separah kedua pria bertato tadi, tapi pipinya lebam dan ada sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nona?" Tanyanya.

Dalam keremangan lampu taman dan redup cahaya bulan yang setenghnya tertutupi awan, Tayuya berusaha untuk menangkap wajah pemuda asing yang telah menolongnya.

Pemuda itu tinggi, agaknya sedikit terlalu kurus. Wajahnya runcing dan agak menyeramkan, terlihat seperti seorang berandalan. Daun telinganya berisikan cukup banyak tindikan. Kulitnya pucat dan manik sewarna hijau pucat menghiasi netranya. Tapi dari itu semua, rambut pirang platina halusnya lah yang lebih menarik perhatian Tayuya.

"A-Ah. Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah menolongku. Maaf wajahmu jadi terluka karena aku." Ujarnya setengah terbata. Pemuda asing itu terdiam sejenak sambil mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat Tayuya lebih dekat. Dan tindakan itu mau tak mau kembali membuat Tayuya takut. Bagaimana kalau pemuda ini juga salah satu brandalan usil yang ingin mengganggunya?

Sebelum Tayuya sempat menjerit atau berlari, pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengucapkan hal yang membuatnya terkejut, sehingga mau tak mau membuatnya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Hee, ternyata mereka benar. Kau memang cantik." Dibarengi kekehan sembrononya, pemuda asing itu berujar riang. Dalam sekejap ketakutan Tayuya hilang entah kemana dan tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah tanpa diminta.

Apa-apaan itu?!

"Tapi seharusnya kau tidak ada disini malam-malam. Kau tahukan, taman ini agak rawan di malam hari. Kau tinggal dimana? Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Celotehnya lagi tak kalah riang; seolah-olah lebam dan bengkak di wajahnya bukanlah masalah besar.

Untuk beberapa saat, Tayuya hanya bisa mengerjap bingung menatap pemuda itu.

"Hei nona, kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-Ah. Iya. Aku tinggal dekat sini. Sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah menolongku."

Dan begitu saja, Tayuya segera berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di taman sambil terus memanggil-manggilnya.

"Hei, nona! Nona!"

Namun Tayuya sudah menghilang ditelan kegelapan gang dan si pemuda perak hanya berharap gadis itu tidak bertemu dengan berandalan yang lain dalam perjalanannya.

"Gadis aneh. Apa dia juga berpikir aku berniat jahat padanya ya?"

Gumannya kemudian penasaran; lalu dengan santai mengambil ponsel di saku celana baggy-nya.

"Ah! Aku lupa Mangetsu sudah menungguku di rumahnya. Ya ampun, dia pasti bakal mengoceh soal wajahku."

Keluhnya lagi sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sementara itu, Tayuya sampai di rumahnya dengan keadaan berantakan; berkeringat dan kelelahan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Ibunya bertanya keheranan melihatnya dari sofa ruang duduk.

Tayuya menoleh cepat pada ibunya, lalu berderap cepat ke kamarnya sambil menggerutu.

"Aku tidak secantik itu!"

.

"Selamat pagi."

Tayuya mendongak pelan untuk melihat rambut oranye Juugo memenuhi pandangannya.

"Pagi…" Sahutnya lesu. Tayuya berani bertaruh, dengan Juugo yang kini tengah berdiri di samping tempat duduknya, pemuda oranye itu pasti ingin merekcokinya dengan masalah yang kemarin lagi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah baikan."

Tuh kan; dia dijuluki si manusia super peka bukan tanpa alasan.

Tayuya rasa jika nanti Juugo berkarir sebagai detektif; karirnya akan sangat cemerlang.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas itu." Keluhnya. Tayuya tahu, tanpa perlu diceritakan; apalagi disembunyikan, Juugo akan tahu dengan sendirinya apa yang membuat mata dan hidung gadis itu memerah sore kemarin.

"Kau akan segera melupakan si bodoh itu. Kau sadarkan bagaimana ia tergila-gila pada si Uzumaki?"

Tayuya memutar matanya bosan mendengar itu. Juugo terlalu rendah diri; satu-satunya yang mungkin menyadari perasaan Suigetsu yang sesungguhnya terhadap Karin mungkin hanya dirinya dan si pemuda oranye—sedangkan Juugo selalu berpendapat semua orang sudah tahu; makanya ia selalu membicarakannya dengan santai pada Tayuya. Tayuya sendiri; kalau saja ia tidak jatuh cinta dengan bodohnya pada Suigetsu, ia tidak akan penah menyadari hubungan aneh si pemuda Hozuki dan gadis Uzumaki tersebut. Bagaimana pun, memikirkan keduanya bisa saling duduk tanpa memaki saja sudah sangat sulit.

"Berhenti menggangguku! Dasar gigi hiu!"

"Apa maksudmu, kacamata?!"

Tayuya dan Juugo tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang menciptakan keributan konyol itu pagi-pagi begini.

Seperti biasa, Karin dan Suigetsu masuk dengan heboh pagi itu.

Mendelik dan memasang tampang saling tidak suka.

Tapi jauh di balik itu, Tayuya bisa melihat kilat kebahagiaan di manik violet Suigetsu—yang entah sejak kapan ia mulai sering melihatnya, ketika kini Karin tengah dengan geram mendorongnya menjauh.

Dan itu entah mengapa membuat dada Tayuya kembali diliputi rasa sesak. Seolah-olah ada beban berat yang ditekankan disana.

Jadi dia hanya bisa mendengus dan membuang muka kesal.

"Hei, selamat pagi."

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda perak itu berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum cerah; Tayuya tidak perlu menebak untuk tahu alasan dibalik senyuman sumringah pemuda itu.

"Kau tampak senang." Tayuya menatap Juugo dengan pandangan tak percaya. Saat ini pemuda oranye itu terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang senang melihat putranya bahagia dengan gadis yang dicintainya. Sedikit lagi, adegan ini akan lebih mirip drama keluarga yang menggelikan.

Suigetsu hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi komentar Juugo sebelum menoleh pada Tayuya yang saat ini tengah berusaha mengabaikan keberadaannya.

"Hei, aku harap kita masih bisa berteman." Ujarnya pelan kemudian dan tiba-tiba Tayuya didesaki keinginan kuat untuk segera kabur dan menangis keras-keras.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa pulih secepat itu setelah kemarin dirinya baru saja ditolak oleh pemuda ini?

"Maaf, aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Tapi alih-alih menciptakan drama dengan tiba-tiba bangkit dan berlari sambil menangis seperti di film-film, Tayuya bediri dari tempat duduknya dengan tenang sambil menatap Suigetsu datar, lalu melangkah pelan ke luar kelas.

"Menurutmu dia masih sedih?" Pemuda bermata violet itu kemudian menoleh pada Juugo yang tidak berkomentar apa-apa melihat reaksi Tayuya.

"Tentu. Biarkan saja dulu, dengan begitu dia akan menjadi semakin dewasa." Suigetsu hampir berpikir ia melihat Juugo dikelilingi cahaya keemasan layaknya Buddha ketika mengatakan itu. Tapi ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan menatap kepergian Tayuya dengan tatapan menyesal.

Dan diam-diam, sepasang manik marun yang cemerlang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh."

.

Tayuya berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya yang dari tadi terus saja mendesaki matanya—menyebabkan perih yang bukan cuma di netranya, tapi juga hatinya.

Seharusnya ia bilang saja pada ibunya kalau ia tidak enak badan pagi tadi jadi ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di rumah. Tapi dengan begitu Suigetsu mungkin akan berpikir dia lemah. Dan Tayuya tak mau terlihat lemah. Jadi saat ini ia tengah mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak menangis selama perjalanannya ke kamar kecil.

Duk!

"A-A, ma-maaf."

Karena terlalu sibuk melamunkan Suigetsu dan mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak menangis, Tayuya tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang di belokan koridor sekolah yang lengang. Dan konyolnya, tabrakan kecil tersebut telah membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai marmer yang dingin. Mirip dengan ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan si bungsu Hozuki.

"K-Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tayuya mendongak dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang tengah menatapnya khawatir dengan sepasang manik rembulan yang meneduhkan. Dan mau tidak mau pertahanan Tayuya pecah dan ia kembali menangis seperti bocah tujuh tahun yang kehilangan balonnya.

Dia tidak pernah baik-baik saja.

"Huaaa…"

"E-Eh? Ja-Jangan menangis. Sa-Sakit ya? Ma-Maafkan aku!"

.

Sisa hari itu Tayuya habiskan dengan beristirahat di ruang kesehatan dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Juugo dan Suigetsu tidak menengoknya; mungkin sadar kalau suasana hati Tayuya akan lebih memburuk ketika melihat mereka berdua. Sejak tadi si gadis indigo yang tanpa sengaja di tabraknya menemaninya—masih merasa bersalah karena membuatnya terjatuh sampai menangis; walaupun tentu saja bukan itu alasan Tayuya menangis seperti orang tolol.

Kendati demikian, Tayuya cukup senang ditemani gadis itu meski mereka sama sekali tidak bicara selama lebih dari enam puluh menit dan hanya bertukar anggukan sopan ketika gadis itu pamit pulang setelah dijemput sepupu lelakinya. Kelas sudah berakhir dan gadis yang baik hati itu beserta kakak sepupunya yang pendiam baru saja berpamitan padanya untuk pulang sementara Tayuya hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum sungkan karena ia merasa tidak enak telah membuat gadis itu repot menemaninya.

Setelah cukup yakin kelasnya sudah kosong dan ia tidak akan bertemu siapapun yang iseng menanyakan keadaanya, ia memutuskan kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pulang.

Ternyata menghadapi penolakan itu tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan.

Sreg…

Tayuya membuka pintu kelasnya dengan lemas.

Cahaya jinga senja itu menembus masuk dari jendela-jendela besar kelasnya seperti jari-jari raksasa yang jatuh pada setiap bangku dan kursi di ruangan itu. Tayuya melangkah lemah ke kursinya dan mengambil tasnya yang sedari tadi ia tinggalkan pada kaitan di pinggir meja.

Dengan sedih ia melirik dua bangku di depan bangkunya sendiri—bangku Suigetsu.

Jemari-jemari lentiknya menyentuh sedih permukaan kayunya yang kasar.

_Mengobrol denganmu ternyata menyenangkan juga ya,_ Tayuya masih ingat bagaimana awalnya dia dan Suigetsu bisa dekat. Itu setelah dia membuang semua egonya dan belajar bergaul dengan teman di kelasnya saat ia duduk di kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama. Awalnya hanya Suigetsu dan Juugo yang tengah asik membicarakan pameran robotik yang akan diadakan di sekolah mereka pada waktu itu; tapi tiba-tiba Tayuya pun ikut bergabung; bagaimana pun ia juga memiliki kertarikan yang cukup besar akan robotika.

Itulah pertama kalinya Suigetsu tersenyum lebar padanya dan bagaimana ia bisa berakhir berteman dengan Suigetsu dan juga Juugo—serta hari dimana ia mulai berani untuk semakin memupuk pengharapannya.

Tayuya ingin tertawa meledek dirinya sendiri di masa itu. Seharusnya ia sendiri sudah paham; jatuh cinta pada Suigetsu tidak akan menjanjikan apa-apa untuknya. Ia sadar siapa yang pemuda itu cintai dan ia dengan bodohnya masih berusaha untuk mencoba.

Betapa tololnya itu kalau dipikir-pikir.

"Oh, nona yang tempo hari!"

Tayuya menoleh kaget mendengar suara seseorang dari ambang pintu kelasnya. Dan lebih kaget lagi ketika mengetahui orang yang kini berdiri disana adalah pemuda berpenampilan berandal yang tempo hari telah menolongnya di taman.

"Ah…halo." Seperti orang dungu, hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika melihat pemuda itu kini tengah menyunggingkan cengiran lebar padanya.

"Ternyata kau bersekolah disini. Ini juga sekolahku sih, tapi satu tahun yang lalu. Kenapa belum pulang? Ini sudah sore, kau bisa diganggu lagi kalau pulang terlalu malam." Celotehnya dengan riang sambil mendekati tempat Tayuya berada. Samar-samar ia masih bisa melihat memar berwarna ungu kebiruan di wajah pucat pemuda yang kini tengah menatapnya penasaran itu.

"A-Ah. Jadi, senpai alumni sekolah ini?" Tayuya tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa ia katakan selain itu. Pemuda itu mengerjap beberapa saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya sebelum akhirnya terkekeh pelan.

"Hah. Apa-apaan itu, aku terdengar tua. Panggil aku Sacchi. Semua orang memanggilku begitu. Oh iya, perkenalkan, Utsugai Sakon." Sambil mengamit tangan Tayuya untuk menjabat tangannya, si pemuda perak memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Tayuya. Mamura Tayuya." Setengah kebingungan, Tayuya pun juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hm. Namamu pun cantik. Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Yuya-chan mulai sekarang." Mendengar itu, sontak wajah Tayuya langsung memerah.

"A-Apa?! Jangan. Itu memalukan. Tayuya saja. Lagipula aku tidak secantik itu." Ujarnya gelagapan. Sementara pemuda bernama Sakon itu hanya terkekeh melihat gadis di hadapannya ini memerah.

"Oh, kau mau pulang kan? Ayo, aku antar. Kebetulan urusanku disini juga sudah selesai." Pungkasnya kemudian dan Tayuya bertanya-tanya apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga pemuda ini begitu baik padanya. Seingatnya ia bahkan belum pernah melakukan kegiatan amal apapun.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Merepotkan saja." Tayuya berusaha menolak tawaran murah hati tersebut. Bagaimana pun ia tidak ingin ada orang yang melihat mereka sehingga menimbulkan gosip yang macam-macam.

"Hei, aku tidak menerima penolakan." Tapi tangan besar Sakon sudah menangkap pergelangan tangannya terlebih dulu dan menariknya keluar kelas.

Dan Tayuya kemudian mendapati dirinya telah diseret menuju rumahnya sendiri.

.

"Yuya-chan!"

Tayuya menepuk jidatnya pelan.

Setelah hari itu, Sakon muncul di sekolahnya hampir setiap sore untuk mengantarnya pulang. Yang mana sedikit memalukan untuknya; karena bagaimana pun ia tidak tahan dengan tatapan ingin tahu anak-anak lain yang melewati mereka.

Tayuya sudah berkali-kali menolak tawaran murah hati Sakon, bahkan berusaha untuk mengusirnya.

Tapi pemuda itu benar-benar memegang kata-katanya; ia tidak menerima penolakan. Dan ia pun nampaknya terlalu keras kepala untuk tidak membiarkan Tayuya pulang sendirian.

Jadilah setiap hari ia diantar pulang oleh Sakon; tak terkecuali hari ini.

"Siapa itu? Pacar barumu?" Tayuya menoleh dan mendapati Juugo tengah berdiri di sebelahnya, tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah tempat Sakon menunggunya. Bagus; Juugo adalah orang terakhir yang ingin ia pertemukan dengan pemuda asing itu dan nampaknya sekarang pemuda oranye itu memergokinya di saat yang paling tidak tepat.

"Bukan. Tapi dia bersikeras mengantarku pulang setiap hari." Ketusnya pelan sambil menatap jengkel Sakon yang masih melambai di kejauhan. Juugo terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Hoo…"

"Apa maksudnya itu?!" Kesal Tayuya saat melihat Juugo sepertinya telah menemukan penjelasan sendiri untuk situasinya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat." Tungkas Juugo sambil sedikit merenung. Bagaimana pun wajah si pemuda pirang platina tidak terlalu asing untuknya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Tayuya dan Juugo menoleh untuk mendapati Suigetsu tengah berjalan ke arah mereka dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi. Tak jauh di belakangnya, terlihat siluet Karin yang tengah asik membaca novel di tangannya; nampak tak memperhatikan keributan di depannya. Seperti biasa, mereka kembali ke rumah bersama—bagaimana pun mereka tetangga kan?

Mau tak mau Tayuya sedikit merengut. Ia memang sudah mulai bersikap biasa terhadap Suigetsu sekarang—beberapa minggu setelah ia mengutarakan perasaanya; tapi tetap saja, melihat pemuda itu dan si gadis Uzumaki berjalan beriringan masih membuatnya kesal.

"Bukan apa-apa." Tayuya tidak bermaksud mengucapkannya dengan ketus, tapi ia memang mengucapkannya dengan ketus; dan baik Juugo mau pun Suigetsu mengerutkan hidung mereka mendengarnya—kecuali Karin yang masih asik dengan bacaannya dan tak peduli.

"Oh, oke. Hei, mata empat—tunggu dulu, apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Suigetsu yang tadinya hendak memanggil si gadis berambut merah yang nampaknya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keberadaan mereka dan berlalu begitu saja tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah familiar yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sacchi-nii?"

Tanya Suigetsu terheran-heran setelah mendekati pemuda yang ternyata adalah kakak sepupunya itu.

Juugo akhirnya ingat, ia sering berpapasan dengan Sakon setiap ia berkunjung ke rumah Suigetsu untuk main game. Pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih tua dari mereka itu senang menghabiskan waktunya mengotak-atik kendaraan bermotor dengan si sulung Hozuki di garasi rumahnya. Pantas saja ia merasa familiar.

Sementara itu Tayuya menatap tak percaya kedua pemuda berambut senada tersebut. Apa-apaan ini? Pemuda aneh ini adalah sepupu dari orang yang telah menolaknya? Dunia memang sangat sempit rupanya.

"Oh, hai Sui. Senang melihatmu. Bagaimana kabar Mangetsu?"

Sementara Karin? Ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan sama sekali memperhatikan kerumunan di belakangnya.

.

"Kenapa murung?"

Tayuya menoleh dan memandang bosan pada pemuda yang beberapa minggu ini rutin mengantarnya pulang. Bukannya bermaksud jahat; tapi saat ini suasana hati Tayuya sedang lebih buruk daripada biasanya.

Tadi ia baru menerima hasil ujian Sastra Jepang-nya, dan setelah bertahun-tahun mata pelajaran satu itu tak kunjung bermurah hati padanya; 38, dan itu sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan mood Tayuya seharian. Belum lagi tadi ia dengan tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Suigetsu dan Karin; dimana pemuda perak itu menyampaikan pesan ibunya pada Karin untuk mengambil sesuatu di rumah Suigetsu untuk diberikan pada ibu si gadis marun. Itu artinya mereka berdua sudah sama-sama terbiasa berkeliaran di rumah masing-masing. Dan, _yah,_ itu memang sangat menganggu bagi Tayuya. _Tetangga_, memangnya Tayuya bisa apa? Rumahnya terletak hampir empat blok dari rumah kedua orang tersebut. Dan kendati ia sudah mulai belajar untuk melupakan perasaanya pada si bungsu Hozuki; ia masih sering merasa kesal melihat Suigetsu dan Karin bersama.

"Helo, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tayuya sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendapati tangan besar Sakon dilambaikan di depan wajahnya. Sakon mungkin telah baik menolongnya dari berandalan-berandalan kejam di taman tempo hari; tapi sungguh, menurut Tayuya pemuda ini pun sangat tak tertahankan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya butuh kau untuk berhenti mengoceh, itu saja." Ketusnya kemudian sambil berjalan lebih cepat.

Melihat itu, Sakon semakin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hmm, haid hari pertama?"

"Bukan!"

Ya ampun, darimana pemuda itu bisa menarik kesimpulan konyol seperti itu. Tanpa diminta semburat merah mulai menjalari wajah Tayuya saat mendengar tebakan asal si pemuda pirang platina.

"Lalu?" Tapi bukan Sakon namanya jika berhenti merecoki Tayuya yang sudah sangat kesal sampai gadis itu mau memberitahu alasan mengapa mood-nya buruk sekali hari itu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Tidak penting." Dan Tayuya juga sedang tidak ingin banyak mengoceh soal hal-hal remeh konyol yang telah merusak harinya.

"Hmm, menarik." Melihat kerut di dahi gadis berambut fuschia itu semakin dalam, Sakon akhirnya berpikir untuk berhenti merecokinya.

Hening menyusup di antara keduanya; hanya ada hembusan angin sore yang lembut dan gemerisik ranting-ranting pohon yang saling bergesekan diantara langkah-langkah teratur mereka menyusuri trotoar yang sepi.

Langit sudah memerah dengan semburat jingga, suasananya sangat_ melankolis_ sampai-sampai Tayuya sendiri tak sadar ia telah membuka mulutnya dan dengan bodohnya menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang menurutnya sendiri itu _gila_.

"Hei, apa kau pernah ditolak sebelumnya?"

"Hee, kenapa bertanya?" Sakon menatapnya kembali dengan penasaran dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Tayuya untuk segera menyesali pertanyaannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu." Elaknya cepat, buat apa juga ia tahu urusan pribadi pemuda asing ini? Mereka mungkin selalu pulang bersama, tapi Tayuya sendiri tidak bisa menyebut pemuda ini sebagai _teman_-nya.

"Hmm, entahlah."

_Well_, Tayuya tidak melihat itu datang.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Melihat penampilan Sakon yang sangat mirip berandalan playboy membuatnya mengerut skeptis pada jawaban ambigu pemuda itu. Sakon yang paham dengan delikan skeptis manik keemasan itu pun hanya bisa terkekeh kecil sebelum melanjutkan.

"Yah, aku tidak pernah punya pacar. Kakakku—kembaranku, Ukon, lebih ahli soal wanita. Teman wanitanya banyak sekali, entah apa yang mereka lihat darinya. Aku lebih sering mengurus adik bungsu kami sih, Kimimaro, usianya terpaut cukup jauh. Dia baru duduk di kelas lima sekolah dasar. Sangat manja dan merepotkan."

Setelah itu, Tayuya tetap memandang Sakon dengan tatapan yang lebih tak percaya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Kau tidak percaya?" Heh. Wajah gadis itu menggemaskan sekali. Awalnya Sakon hanya bermaksud iseng; menawarkan diri menjadi _bodyguard_ Tayuya saat gadis itu pulang terlalu sore dari sekolah. Tapi lama-lama ia malah jadi kebiasaan menjemput gadis itu ke sekolah setiap sore dan mengantarnya pulang dengan selamat. Lagi pula, Tayuya cantik; dan senang rasanya ditemani gadis cantik—walaupun ekspresi wajahnya lebih sering masam ketimbang manis.

"Hmm, kau lebih terlihat seperti playboy ketimbang seorang kakak yang senang mengurusi adiknya yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun." Sakon sedikit mengernyit dengan jawaban jujur itu. Berhari-hari yang lalu, Tayuya takkan berani berkomentar apa-apa tentangnya. Mungkin gadis itu masih takut-takut padanya yang memang berpenampilan mirip berandalan kurang ajar. Tapi sepertinya sekarang gadis itu sudah mulai terbiasa melemparkan komentar-komentar ketus padanya.

"Kenapa? Karena aku pakai _piercing_?"

"Hmm, mungkin. Tapi mungkin lebih karena wajahmu."

"Hee, maksudmu, aku tampan begitu?"

"Yaah, tidak juga."

"Hmm, menrutmu aku tampan."

"Hentikan itu."

"Hehehe, menurutmu lebih tampan aku atau Sui?"

_Well_, itu pertanyaan sulit.

"Entahlah."

Jeda beberapa saat.

"Hei, menurutmu aku cantik?"

"Eeh, kau kan sudah pernah dengar aku bilang kau cantik."

"Yah, kau memang pandai merayu."

"Hei itu bukan rayuan. Aku serius."

"Jadi…lebih cantik aku atau si gadis Uzumaki itu?" Sebenarnya, Tayuya tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu keras-keras. Ia tahu ini kedengarannya konyol; ia hanya akan terlihat lemah dan cengeng. Tapi jujur saja, ia ingin seseorang berkata bahwa ia cantik. Ia ingin dilihat cantik. Dan ia masih ingin Suigetsu mengatakan padanya bahwa ia cantik. Itu saja. Kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang menganggapnya cantik? Kenapa si bungsu Hozuki itu tidak menganggapnya cantik?

Tanpa terasa, kedua pipi Tayuya sudah basah oleh air mata dan luka hatinya kembali terasa perih setiap ia mengingat bahwa Suigetsu tidak akan pernah tersenyum ke arahnya sebagaimana ia tersenyum pada Karin.

"Hei, hei, kenapa menangis?"

Mendapati gadis di sampingnya tiba-tiba menunduk dan berlinang air mata membuat Sakon kelabakan. Apa dia sudah tanpa sengaja mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung gadis itu barusan?

"Jangan menangis. Kau jadi jelek kalau menangis." Dengan lembut, Sakon kemudian membawa gadis berambut fuschia itu dalam rengkuhannya dan Tayuya tidak menolak sama sekali perlakuan pemuda bermata hijau pucat tersebut.

"Menyebalkan." Keluh Tayuya lagi sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sakon yang kini mulai basah oleh air mata gadis itu.

"Seberapa pun aku berusaha, si busuk Suigetsu itu tidak akan pernah melihatku. Benarkan? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi Karin di hatinya. Apa aku benar-benar tidak menarik?" Dan Tayuya pun mulai merancau tidak karuan; mengutarakan semua yang ada di pikirannya selama ini. Menangis sesengukan seperti seorang anak kecil yang mainannya baru saja direbut paksa darinya. Ia memang terlihat konyol, tapi untuk hari ini saja, ia ingin terlihat konyol dan menangis sepuasnya.

"…"

Mendengar itu, Sakon hanya tetap diam sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis dalam dekapannya. Tayuya masih menangis sesenggukan sebelum gumaman lirih itu lepas begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin dicintai."

Dan begitu saja; Sakon, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, merasa sangat ingin melindungi gadis dalam dekapannya ini dari apapun. Menghapus air matanya dan membuatnya tersenyum lagi—well, mengerang jengkel pun tak masalah; asalkan Tayuya berhenti menangis, ia akan lakukan apapun. Termasuk menjadi pengganti Suigetsu.

"Apa kau keberatan kalau aku menggantikan posisi adik sepupu bodohku itu untukmu?" Sakon kemudian berujar dengan nada riangnya yang biasa; dan Tayuya kehilangan kata-kata mendengar ucapan sembrono pemuda itu yang menurutnya kelewat bodoh.

"…"

"Aku bisa menjemputmu setiap hari sepulang sekolah," Tambahnya lagi dan Tayuya masih diam.

"…"

"Mengajakmu berkencan ke tempat mana pun yang kau ingin kunjungi," Lagi, dan si gadis fuschia masih tak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"…"

"Aku juga bisa menghiburmu saat kau merasa sedih," Lanjut si pemuda perak dan Tayuya hanya bisa semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sakon ketika mendengarnya.

"…"

"Kau bahkan bisa berpura-pura kalau aku ini adalah Suigetsu kalau kau mau. Kami punya warna rambut yang sama kau tahu." Oh ya ampun; itu keterlaluan. Tayuya ingin sekali menjitak kepala perak pemuda ini kuat-kuat. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam nada suara Sakon yang membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Bodoh."

Hati manusia memang aneh; beberapa menit yang lalu Tayuya masih merasa patah hati. Ia masih mencintai Suigetsu sebelum masuk dalam dekapan hangat Sakon dan seketika lupa apa yang telah membuatnya sedih. Sementara itu si pemuda bernetra hijau pucat hanya terkekeh kecil sambil mengelus lembut kepala gadis itu setelah mendengar gerutuaannya.

"Iya, iya. Aku juga menyayangimu."

.

.

Begitu Tayuya sadar, hidup terus berjalan untuknya; dan Sakon.

Ia berhasil meninggalkan kenangan tentang Suigetsu jauh-jauh di belakang tubuhnya dan melanjutkan hidup ditemani Sakon yang selalu terkekeh konyol di sampingnya.

Hanya saja, setelah pertemuannya dengan Karin di toko pernak pernik tadi, suasana hati Tayuya menjadi buruk lagi. Oh tidak, ia bukannya sungguh-sungguh membenci gadis Uzumaki tersebut. Ia hanya tak habis pikir betapa hubungan kedua manusia itu tidak kunjung juga menemukan titik terang; dan anehnya itu membuatnya sangat jengkel. Yang satu terlalu pengecut dan satunya lagi bodoh. Tayuya ingin sekali menampar keduanya kalau mereka bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan.

Bisa-bisanya dulu ia membuang-buang air matanya karena dua orang tolol itu.

Sekarang ia merasa ingin tertawa setiap mengingatnya.

"Hei, hei. Apa kau masih sedih soal adik sepupuku?" Sakon yang sedari tadi berjalan di sampingnya tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Untuk apa?" Tayuya menoleh pada pemuda perak itu sambil menaikan satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku kan hanya berperan sebagai penggantinya."

Itu memang benar.

Dulu, Tayuya akan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sakon hanya berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Menjadi 'kekasih' impiannya, memperhatikan serta melindunginya.

Tapi entah sejak kapan, ia akhirnya mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan pria itu disisinya. Tentu saja, soal tunangan itu hanya omong kosong; ia terpaksa mengatakan itu untuk menyakinkan Karin yang keras kepala kalau ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan si bungsu Hozuki. Dan kenyataanya memang begitu.

Tapi tentu saja semua itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Tayuya mungkin masih mengingat Suigetsu jauh di dalam hatinya; tapi itu sudah sama sekali tidak memberikan efek apapun terhadapnya. Sementara Sakon, ia memang berharap pemuda itu berhenti main-main dengannya dan sadar kalau dia sudah memenangkan hatinya.

Tapi sepertinya Tayuya harus membiarkannya saja dulu; setidaknya untuk sekarang ini.

"Bicara sekali lagi dan aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu."

"Kau tidak anggun sama sekali." Komentar Sakon acuh tak acuh kemudian.

Duk!

Tayuya menyikut keras pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aw!" Sakon mengerang pelan dan Tayuya memepercepat langkahnya; berjalan beberapa langkah di depan pemuda bersurai pirang platina itu.

Dan tersenyum.

Bagaimana pun, Sakon telah mengabulkan semua impiannya. Sakon telah membuatnya merasa dicintai. Dan Sakon telah memberikan tempat baginya untuk pulang serta bersender kala hidup berlaku tak adil padanya.

Sungguh; bagaimana mungkin Tayuya bisa tidak jatuh cinta padanya?

"Ya, dan sayangnya gadis yang tidak anggun ini sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati padamu."

"Ah? Apa? Katakan sekali lagi."

"Kau sudah dengar."

"Tidak, apa?! Belum! Tidak, aku serius! Katakan sekali lagi."

"Bicara lagi dan aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu."

"Hei, Yuya-chan!"

Bagi Tayuya, Suigetsu akan selamanya menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Sedangkan pria berambut senada dengan milik bungsu Hozuki di sampingnya ini adalah satu-satunya yang tidak akan pernah berhenti menggenggam tangannya.

Dan untuk itu—dan banyak alasan lainnya, Tayuya bersyukur ia telah ditemukan oleh Sakon pada sore yang menyedihkan itu.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

_**A/N**_

Halo semua,

Ini adalah side story kedua dari Monochrome Triologi dan diambil dari sudut pandang Tayuya yang menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa mengenal dan jatuh cinta pada Sakon. Semoga para pembaca sekalian terhibur.

Ya ampun, jujur saja mereka ini benar-benar crak pair; dan entah mengapa saya sendiri sangat suka membuat crak pair.

Terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini, tapi masih ada dua side story lagi dari Monochrome Triologi yang mana belum tahu kapan akan dipublish.

Dan yang bertanya apakah _Perfectly Innocent _akan ada lanjutannya, jawabanya; sayang sekali _tidak_. Fic ringan itu hanya saya buat untuk meng-_highlight _sedikit hubungan Shion dan Shino yang bermula dari gosip konyol yang aneh. Bagaimana pun saya masih sering tertawa mengingat mereka di _Spiral Monochrome,_ jadi saya putuskan untuk membuatkan mereka cerita tersendiri. Untuk akhir kisah mereka, saya serahkan kepada para pembaca sekalian; apakah Shion dan sensei-nya itu akan bersama-sama pada akhir cerita atau tidak.

Senang rasanya bisa menulis lagi.

Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya.

Sign,

_Lin_


End file.
